The real treasure
by darkraiauthor
Summary: ...Um, well what are you waiting for? Read the story already!


Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. P.S. This is some kind of D/P/Time/Darkness jumble. What, explorers of the ground or something?

~Flashback~

The nightmare of the world.

The living nightmare.

Prince of Darkness.

All frightening names, but the true name....

Darkrai.

Just one mumble of this name could send pokemon and humans fleeing. Not me. Not Grovyle. No. But, sometimes.....

One day we carelessly stumbled into a portal... a portal leading into the world inhabited only by pokemon. In doing so, I too was turned into a pokemon. A Treecko, to be exact. We were now true family. But then, _my_ Grovyle was confused for Grovyle the swift. He was a theif that He was taken away... but I followed. The guards did not notice me; I climbed on the ceiling. When I got him out, I realized that this wasn't my Grovyle. It was Grovyle the swift. He thanked me and helped me find _my _Grovyle. We actually became good friends. I told him how I definitely was _not_ supposed to be here. As in, not supposed to be a pokemon. He understood. He told us that his trusted partner had been taken by a pokemon called Darkrai.I told him it was a name I'd heard before. When he asked me why, I told him that me and Grovyle had met Darkrai once. On Newmoon Island. I had almost managed to catch him, when this boy showed up and protected Darkrai from the Ultra Ball. "Then he ran away," I continued. "I didn't see Darkrai after that. I think it was a Darkria, though...." But I didn't have time for more; the security had found us. I had to run the three sources I had befriended; Dialga, Palkia, and Giratina.

So I ran. And ran. And ran. You know my plan to find them? Well, actually, _they _had found _me _before _I _ had found _them._ I explained my worries to them. Apparently, it was their _sisters_ that I had befriended. Legendary pokemon had genders?

But they said there might be a pokemon that could help. Darkrai. Well, what a shock was that. Grovyle had said that Darkrai was evil. But Dialga insisted. He said Celebi would help. When I asked who Celebi was, a tinkling laughter filled the room. There was a small fairy-like pokemon sitting on Grovyle's shoulders. Oh. That was Celebi. She helped us get to Darkrai... with a very unusual transportation method. It felt like being sucked through a tube, and when you think you were gonna burst, you landed. We repeated that procedure several times, and finally got to the Dark Crater.

"Darkrai?" I called. " Are you here?" Asked Grovyle.

'_Of course. I was waiting, ever since you tried to capture my sister..._'

Oh. So legendaries DO have genders!

'_I must say, though... Good attempt._'

Then I noticed that he was nowhere to be seen. Celebi, sensing this, I suppose, crossed her little dainty arms and said, "Come out here! My new friend needs your help!"

I looked around, my eyes searching the area.

I think it scared Grovyle a bit when a shadow in front of of materialized. And, of course, how could I forget the familiar red collar- exclusive only to Darkrai. Flowing 'hair'- that too. He was facing the giant pool of lava when I started to speak.

"Okay. I think you've been faced with this problem before, but anyways..."

I recounted my tale from when I first came here to where we were right now. He nodded every once in a while, and I think I saw a glitter of amusement in his eyes when I was at the part where I tried to catch 'Darkria'. When I finished, he turned to us and said, " I think I can help you with your problem."

He turned back to the pool and shot out some kind of dark void attack. I stared at it for a few moments. Celebi snapped her fingers and said, "That's it! It's a Dimensional Hole!" I think she got kinda sad around that part 'cuz she realized that Grovyle was coming with me. Well, she hid it pretty well, 'cuz she didn't seem sad at all. We approached the portal slowly. I knew that Grovyle was feeling down, too.

I reached up and patted him on the shoulder. He looked down at me with sadness in his eyes.

"It's for the best," I said. I turned to Darkrai.

'_I'll be seeing you sooner then you think,_' he said.

" I'll try and visit!" cried Celebi.

And so, we left the world that had held our friends. Our gifts, and supposedly some treasure.

And as we left, a voice whispered in my ear,

_'The real treasure is right in front of your eyes.'_

End


End file.
